<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Thought I Lost You (Error x Reaper // Destructivedeath) by Spaceboy_Beanz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851819">I Thought I Lost You (Error x Reaper // Destructivedeath)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceboy_Beanz/pseuds/Spaceboy_Beanz'>Spaceboy_Beanz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DestructiveDeath - Freeform, Edgy, Error Sans - Freeform, Errortale Sans - Freeform, Inktale Sans, M/M, Reaper Sans - Freeform, Reapertale Sans - Freeform, Sad, Sans - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, death of Geno except he is Error so technically not death but eh still sad, errorxreaper, ink sans - Freeform, reaperxerror, undertale - Freeform, undertalealternateuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceboy_Beanz/pseuds/Spaceboy_Beanz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geno suddenly disappears Reaper is left all alone. The only thing he has left of Geno is the red scarf.<br/>One day, Reaper comes across a skeleton with the same shard of a soul Geno had. But this skeleton doesn't look or act like Geno, in fact, he doesn't seem to even have memories. This skeleton's name is Error, he lives in a place outside of the multiverse only he can access called "The Anti-Void". When he sees the red scarf Reaper carries around he remembers bits about his past and who he used to be, however, he pushes them away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>As much as he didn't want to leave and risk his entire life.</p><p>He had to go. He knew he did.</p><p>So he made his decision. He got up from his usual spot, threw off his red scarf and opened a portal to gods knows where, and left his home. He knew he could die from doing this, but at this point didn't quite care.</p><p>Upon entering the new place, which was blank and completely empty, the skeleton sat down and pulled a seiries of red vials out of an inner coat pocket. The vials contained something he had owned since he worked in the lab with his father ☝︎✌︎💧︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ before the genocide and glitching of his home. It was a substance known as DETERMINATION, which to monsters was known to be dangerous.</p><p>₲̸҉̜̜̱̄ͩ͆͜͝͞Ɇ̵̡̫̫͍͕̎ͭ̐͟͟͝͞₦̸͐̈́͟͟͝Ø҉̢̡̲͇̌͗̀͢͝    took each of the vials in one hand, taking off the caps on them off. He opened his mouth and poured the DETERMINATION into his mouth. After swallowing it he threw the vials down, the glass shattering on impact, and screamed. No one could hear him, barely he could hear himself even. The already should be dead skeleton screamed until it was painful, though the pain from the screaming was nothing compared to the pain he felt from ingesting the DETERMINATION.</p><p>He ended up passing out after what seemed like hours of unbareable pain. Surrounded by nothing and no one around to help he laid there unconcious as he changed, the effects of the DETERMINATION kicking in with nothing to stop it or slow it down. His body melted and seemed to burn almost. Even though the skeleton was passed out he was crying, the tears starting to stain his cheeks blue in streaks under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Many hours later, possibky even days, [ᴇ̷̵̨̧̖̫̗̆̊ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ ᴏ̸̢̢̮͚̏̐̚ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟] woke up. He looked around and then looked at his hands and his blood stained white jacket, looking somewhat confused. He didn't remember a thing. He stood up, feeling a wetness on his face and wiping his eyes. Had he been... crying? He touched the sides of his face and pulled his hand away after, a trail of blue strings attatched to his fingers seeming to have come off his face were pulled away. The dark boned skeleton screamed, not knowing what happened as this and just everything was new to him. He glitched out a bunch as well, which was a sign of distress for him.</p><p>It took him a few minutes to recognize the fact he could use magic, and woul take a while for him to figure out how to use it. [ᴇ̷̵̨̧̖̫̗̆̊ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ ᴏ̸̢̢̮͚̏̐̚ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟] sighed and thought for a second, not knowing what to do with this newfound power, little did he know he's always had magic but some of his powers were in fact new. He then tried to open a portal, leading to someplace else. He walked through and saw some completly universe, the skeleton decided he didnt like it and walked back to his blank home.</p><p>"So that was useless." He muttered, this being the first time he spoke since he woke up and he was a bit startled by how glitched his voice actually sounded compared to his thoughts. [ᴇ̷̵̨̧̖̫̗̆̊ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ ᴏ̸̢̢̮͚̏̐̚ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟] shrugged and walked around. He stepped on some broken glass, luckily his foot was saved by fluffy pale pink slippers. [ᴇ̷̵̨̧̖̫̗̆̊ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟ ᴏ̸̢̢̮͚̏̐̚ ʀ̶̷̲͍̭͐̾̀͟] looked down and picked up a peice, thinking for a moment and deciding to abuse his magic and open a portal beneath the glass shards to which all the peices fell through into what looked like someones room.</p><p>A scream was heard from the portal so the skeleton quickly closed it. He stood back up with a huff and looked at his clothes.</p><p>"Damn, where did this bloodstain come from?" He muttered, deciding he should probably find new clothes or hell just make his own. He also figured he needed a name for himself since he had forgotten whatever he used to go by. After a few minutes of thinking, he came to the conclusion to call himself 'Error', mostly since he thought it was cooler than 'Glitch' which was the other name he had thought of.</p><p>Error opened another portal, figuring he would go get some fabric and teach himself to sew and make himself new clothes while he was at it since he didnt know what else to do. He had also decided, he did not like these separate universes from the one he called home (which he had also decided to name, he called his home the 'anti-void' since that sounded cooler than just 'void').</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days before Error woke up:</p><p>A cloaked skeleton walked into the darkness of the savescreen, walking over to the patch of wilted grass his boyfriend would normally sit since it was the only bright place in the entire AU. He panicked when he didnt see the nearly dead skeleton sitting where he normally did and ran over.</p><p>Upon getting there, the cloaked skeleton discovered only a red scarf and saw nothing else. He knelt down and picked it up, looking around and tearing up.</p><p>"Geno..?!" He called out, afraid someone had taken him or worse... he died. Though, the one problem with the theory Geno had died was the cloaked skeleton, Reaper, would have known. After all, he is the god of death. The god stood up, wrapping the scarf around his arm and pulling his long black sleeve down over it.</p><p>"Gen....?" He called out again, looking completly heartbroken. He had come to appologize, apologize for a lot of things he had done. See, Reaper and Geno had been fighting a lot in the past few months. Geno and him were expecting a kid and during one of their arguments Geno had crushed the soul of the unborn kid and Reaper had stormed out of the save screen. It had been just a day and Reaper had come back to apologize and to tell Geno he forgave him too. Though, now Geno was most likely gone now.</p><p>Reaper sniffled, wiping the tears off his face though it did  nothing since more tears fell from his empty eye sockets. A dark deadly aura surrounded him, if any mortal were to come near they would die. The god ended up crying until he fell asleep, he wouldnt wake up for a while and once he did he just stayed where he was.</p><p>After about a week, he went home. This was around the time Error had just finished a new jacket after spending a day teaching himself the basics of sewing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p>A/N</p><p>Yo! I moved this here from my Wattpad, whether or not you just found this or you came from wattpad, welcome! I am new to writing on here and still figuring out the setup so bare with me if I make mistakes :3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error had finally found himself a few hobbies to keep himself occupied, he surprised himself with how good he was at sewing, knitting, and crocheting. Almost getting a feeling like he'd known how to do these before he just woke up one day here, but brushed the thought aside. The dark skeleton also had made himself a bean bag, accidentally having made it to big but he didnt really care.</p><p>Error had made himself completely new clothes and had stored his old ones tied up in strings on the ceiling of his home. He made the discovery no one knew what the anti-void was and also that he hated when people touched him, and if he got upset he would glitch out and has crashed once so far. He was currently working on making himself a new scarf since he was scared of his current pale blue on ripping next time he went out.</p><p>Error soon finished and tied it up, sending it up to the ceiling where his other clothes resided. He then go up and opened a portal to an AU, which he discovered thats what those places were called, and decided to cause a bit of chaos. After walking through his glitchy portal he summoned a gaster blaster and just sent a blast out into the AU, the aftermath was something he hadnt really expected. Instead of burnt and destroy places there was just blank whiteness where the blast had directly hit, any surrounding sides were on fire.</p><p>Screams were heard after the small attack and Error panicked slightly, however he decided he may as well continue since he didnt even like this place in the first place. He stole some items from the universe and teleported them to the anti-void, it was just yarn and fabrics.</p><p>He ended up completly destroying the universe, leaving only one person left. A human who seemed to have survived it all. Error tied up their soul in strings, he recognized the soul to have determination and figured thats how the human had survived. He may hav forgotten a lot of things but he knew nearly everything about determination for some odd reason. He killed the human and teleported the soul into the anti-void, which would be the first of a massive collection.</p><p>Error felt satisfied with his work and was about to go home when he was hit on the back of the head with what felt like paint. He quickly turned around and saw an angry looking short seleton.</p><p>"WhAt the fUck?" Error spat, wiping some of the paint off and glaring at the tiny thing in front of him. "What is a child doing here?"</p><p>"I'm Ink, I protect AUs and you just destroyed one! Also, IM NOT A CHILD." He yelled, clearly angry about what happened to this AU. Error just shrugged and threw a bone attack at Ink.</p><p>"I dunno, sounds like a you problem." He then just left, not really caring about Ink at all, figuring he wasnt gonna see him again. That pissed off the tiny skeleton and he just left after Error did since he didnt know where the glitching skeleton lived.</p><p>Error hadnt actually gone home, instead he had gone to a different universe. He decided to just wander around a bit, he kinda felt like he knew someone here but didnt know why. After a few minutes of wandering around, the dark skeleton went home.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper had arrived home about a day ago, for a few weeks he mainly stayed in bed and only got up when his brother made him get up. After those few weeks of not getting out of bed much he decided that since he hadnt seen Geno or even felt his pressance anymore he should make some sort of memorial.</p><p>In the AU resided a graveyard, the reaper had set up a grave for Geno with the help of his brother. He had planted special flowers made by life there that would never die even if he touched them. Every day he would water the flowers since they still needed water to at least keep them looking healthy and he would sit there for a while until going to work. Reaper would only do his job during the late afternoons, taking time in the morning to sleep in and then to sit by Geno's grave.</p><p>Today it was rainy outside, so there was no need for Reaper to water the flowers. Though, when he went to visit today he saw someone he didnt recognize. He thought for a second it might just be someone visiting the grave of a loved one until he realized what grave this skeleton was standing at. It was Geno's grave.</p><p>Before Reaper even got the chance to go yell at the figure, they had already dissapeared into a portal and were gone. He sighed and walked over to the grave, seeing as nothing was damaged or moved Reaper just shrugged it off as someone who was just stopping by and for some reason Geno's grave caught their eye. It was one of the few graves with flowers that were alive at it after all so who knows.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>ae ty for reading, ik this one is a bit short compared to the long proluge. sorry!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>